Three Guy's, Two Girl's, and a Baby!
by animegirl10
Summary: (Ch. 1-6 revamped!) AU! What happens when you leave Sirius Black in charge of a baby? Heh, read and find out! Rated PG-13 for Language.
1. YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!

**Three Guy's, Two Girl's and a…BABY?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize except the plot and a couple of characters. grumble wish I owned Siri and Remmy though.**

**Summary: What happens when Sirius Black is left in charge of a Baby? Heh, read to find out! Rated PG-13 for Language.**

**A/N: (Edited as of ****6/14/04****) Hello everyone! I was looking through this the other day and realized just how…random it was. Not at all how I want it. Also, I was told recently that interaction with the readers in any way is not allowed…including responses to reviews. So I will be going through and removing my responses to everyone, and updating facts. I _am_ setting this up so that I can write its prequel, but…I have found that the way I write things has changed dramatically since I started and I am taking some things more seriously. Things that I was flippant about before, I realize should be shown with a better attitude. So, although this will still be humor for the most part, it will have a more serious undertone. Thanks for taking the time to re-read or read this for the first time!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!

Chapter 1- You want me to do WHAT?!

Sirius Black very rarely lived up to his name, in fact, he tried his hardest to be anything BUT serious! Today he was going over to see his best friend James. Now Sirius would always tease James about taking things too seriously, James would usually respond with something like "Grow Up!" or "Serious? No, you're Sirius!" **(A/N: I know, I know, too many people use that j/k, but I couldn't resist! Edit: …yes I'm leaving it in there.) **Sirius had just entered Hogsmead and was about to apparate to the house when he spotted Zonko's Joke Shop.

_I gotta go in!_ [**_No you don't_**] _Yes I do!_ [**_no!_**] _yes!_ after fighting with himself for several minutes he finally went in. He came out a bit later carrying a bag that had two packages of dungbombs in it.

[**_are you happy now?!_**] _Yes. Now be quiet!_ Sirius apparated to his house and left the bag there. He then began to walk toward Jamie-kins house which wasn't too far from his own.

Finally he spotted the LONG driveway that led to the house, and arrived at the door panting 15 minutes later. (**A/N Don't ask why he didn't apparate…)** He was about to knock when he heard it. It turned out to be-----"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

_That can't be Harry! He's 13 for goodness sake! Did they have another one? Did James 'Forget' to tell me?!_

With that in mind he burst through the door and ran into the living room to find four adults, one teenager, and one…BABY?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!" He shouted pointing at the baby. Said baby immediately stopped crying and stared at him. Everybody else in the room visibly relaxed. The two other adults in the room besides James and Lily were old friends of theirs, Suki Alexander and her older sister Amber.

Amber looked at Sirius and said "This is my daughter Marie and the little boy behind you is my son David."

Sirius turned and saw a little boy about 5 yrs of age staring at him. Remembering his earlier outburst he smiled sheepishly and turned back to Amber.

"You're married, huh?"

She laughed at the look on his face "Yea, have been for six years Sirius."

"Do you mind if I ask who you married?" Sirius asked trying to look her in the face.

Suki was rolling on the floor in silent laughter, Sirius looked like a disobedient school boy and Amber looked like a teacher that was trying to be patient with him.

"Tom Ashwood. Do you remember him?"

Sirius thinks for a minute before remembering. "Ravenclaw, 6 ft something, brown hair, gray eyes, annoying voice?"

Amber glared at her sister, who was laughing harder than ever "Except for the annoying voice, yes, that's him."

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Sirius said, trying to signal Suki to stop laughing before Amber blew her top.

"Tom and I are going out of town and are leaving David and Marie with Suki." As she said her sister's name she sent another glare at her, and then focused her attention on Sirius. As if inspiration had just smacked her, she yelled "I'VE GOT IT!" and ran up to Sirius, whispered something that made him look shocked, and returned to her seat grinning.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" he yelled once he had recovered.

**A/N: Please review! No major changes to this chapter. Just added Italic ect. and edited a few lines. Hope it was alright!**

**Animegirl**


	2. Why Me!

**Three Guy's, Two Girl's and a….BABY?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! (Except Suki, Amber, Tom, Marie and David) Unless JK wants to give me Remmy and Siri?**

**Dedication: To my brothers & sugar, both of whom inspire me to write.**

**Summary: What happens when Sirius Black is left in charge of a baby? Heh, read and find out! Rated PG-13 for language.**

**A/N: (Edited as of ****6/14/04****) Hey! Thanks for reading this far! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!

Chapter 2-Why me?!

Sirius Black stared at the woman sitting in front of him. _He looks like he's gonna wet himself! _Amber thought, laughing slightly.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" Sirius was turning purple.

Suki managed to calm down long enough to walk up to Sirius, take his hand, drag him to a chair, make him sit down and drop into his lap.

"Why are you sitting in my lap?" Sirius said in a tired voice.

"Because-hahaha-I want-hehe-to know what-hehehaha-my sister-haha-said to youuuuuuuuu!!!" Suki dissolved into helpless laughter, ignoring the twitch that Sirius seemed to have developed.

At the same time two men walked into the room, Tom Ashwood and Remus Lupin. "What's going on here?" Tom asked looking at his sister-in-law.

Amber quieted her laughter long enough to say "There's been a change in plans and Sirius will explain."

Sirius just glared "I never said-"

"Unless you want me to tell everyone what you wore to the party my parents held during your third year, I suggest you say yes!" Amber cut in with a triumphant look on her face.

Sirius looked shocked, Amber and Remus were grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Tom, James, Lily and Harry looked confused, and Suki laughed harder than ever. (**A/N: Yes she needs help v.v;)**

Sirius (finally waking up) turned bright red "You wouldn't-"

"Oh yes I would!" Amber cut in again, still grinning.

Sirius sighed "Alright, I'll do it."

Tom started to look impatient "IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He yelled

Sirius mumbled something incoherent. "What was that Padfoot?" Remus asked grinning even more (**A/N: Is that possible? oO**)

Sirius glared at his friend "I said, Amber wants me to take care of Marie because," he grimaced and said in a voice that sounded amazingly like Amber "she seems to like you soooo much!" and as if to prove this point, Marie crawled over and hugged Sirius' leg.

"Awwwww!" Apparently everyone agreed.

Sirius groaned and looked down at Marie and said "What are you tryin' to do kid? Are you TRYING to ruin my image?!" Marie just giggled and started to drool.

Suki had stopped laughing by now (at least for the most part) and kissed him on the cheek "What image dear? I'll tell ya what, I'll help you with Marie as much as I can."

Lily and James started to laugh "Why don't the two of you stay here? The house is plenty big enough, and besides, Harry will be going back to Hogwarts in a week."

Tom laughed at the look on Sirius' face, it was somewhere between relief and annoyance. "Well I have some more news for you, David will be going to stay with his grandmother and Remus will be staying here!"

Suki had been playing with Sirius' hair, but was now looking up at her brother-in-law. "Does that mean I will be baby sitting Remus instead?"

Remus shook his head "Why me?!"

**A/N: Again, not too many changes. And for those wondering, I will not include any of the characters introduced in book 5, or any of the events described, (if anyone was wondering) no matter how much I liked Tonks and Kingsley. Please review!**

**Animegirl**


	3. oh geez!

**Three Guy's, Two Girl's and a….BABY?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: I wish! JK won't return my calls about Siri and Remmy, I get the feeling she's ignoring me.**

**A/N:** (**Edited as of ****6/14/04****) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!

**Chapter 3-oh-geez!**

Tom, Amber, and David left about an hour later. Lily was sitting on the floor with Marie, Suki was playing with Sirius' hair again, (A/N: **Suki has this thing with hair, if she's close enough to the person she will start to play with their hair!** **Don't ask.**) Sirius was staring at Marie in a dazed sort of way, Remus was reading a book, and James and Harry were having a whispered conversation, grinning mischievously at Sirius every once in a while.

About 30 minutes later Harry and James stood up, walked over to Lily, and whispered something to her. Lily looked puzzled, but answered them anyway. They grin and say something else to her, she grins back and motions toward Remus. Harry nods and runs up to him, and (apparently) tells him the same thing he had told his mom. Remus grins and nods then stands up

"Suki?" Remus says still grinning "could I have a word?"

"Er. . .of course Remus." She answers and follows him out of the room.

Sirius was by now very suspicious. _They have the same look on their faces that I used to get every time I planned a prank!_

Suki and Remus walked back into the room a moment later. Remus nodded to James who picked up Marie and put her in Sirius' lap.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"We are taking Harry to Diagon Ally to get his school stuff, you are staying here to take care of Marie," here Suki broke down laughing uncontrollably and James continued "She will need to be fed in one hour, then you need to burp her, and soon enough after THAT you will need to change her."

Now everyone (except Sirius) was laughing so hard, that a passing wizard might have thought they had been hit with the tickling charm. Finally gaining control over their laughter Suki, Remus, and Lily headed for the front door.

"We'll be back in a few hours!" Lily yelled from the doorway. Lily, Suki, and Remus were apparating, while James and Harry went by Floo.

About five minutes after everyone had left Sirius started yelling at the top of his lungs "JAAAAMMMMEEESSS! LIIIILLLLYYYY!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Marie just looked up at him and smiled. They sat this way for an hour, Marie playing with a rattle and blowing

spit bubbles, and Sirius staring at her with a haunted look in his eyes.

"So. . ." Sirius said, as though he were trying to start a conversation ". . .You must be hungry." Marie giggled and put her hands over his mouth. "I think that's

a yes."

One bottle, Two Jars of baby food, 15 minutes of burping, and 2 hours later. . .

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sirius was across the room holding his nose.

"Oh geez! You had to do that now?! Lily and Suki will be back soon, you couldn't have waited till then?" Marie just cried louder. "Alright, Alright!" he shouted, crossing the room in three strides. He picked the wailing baby up and ran to the changing table Lily had set up, took off the Diaper and, holding Marie up by her ankles, reached for the wipes. He picked up the blue box and instantly realized that they were muggle wipes. With many curses directed at Lily, Sirius finally got Marie cleaned up. He lifted Marie up till she was face to face with him and said "That was completely disgusting!"

**A/N: Please review!**

**Animegirl**


	4. That was cruel!

**Three Guy's Two Girl's and a. . . BABY?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no. JK still won't let me have Remmy and Siri ): All I own is the plot and a couple of the chara.**

**Dedication: To my cyber sister Danni, who is the reason I got up off my lazy ass and wrote the next chapter of this story! Thanks Danni!**

**A/N:** **(Edited as of ****6/14/04****)**

**Suki Alexander**

Age: 32

Hair color and length: Black, comes to about midway down her back

Eye color: Silver

Height: 5'6"

Occupation: Teaches Advanced DADA to Aurors in training

**Tom Ashwood**

Age: 36

Hair color and length: Light Brown, cut short

Eye color: Dark Grey

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: Works for the department of Mysteries

**Amber Ashwood**

Age: 35

Hair color and length: Dark Brown, come to her shoulders

Eye color: Violet w/darker purple specs in them

Height: 5'6"

Occupation: currently unemployed (I'll explain that later)

**David Ashwood**

Age: 5

Hair color and length: Dark Brown, long enough to flop over his eyes

Height: 3'

Occupation: Kindergartener (hehehehe! He's a kid what do you

expect?)

**Marie Ashwood**

Age: 6 months

Hair color and Length: Dark Brown almost black, curls around her ears

Eye color: Blue Gray

Height: 1'?

Occupation: Being a Baby?

**Sirius Black**

Age: 32

Hair color and length: Black, cut unevenly a couple inches above the shoulder.

Eye color: Light Blue

Height: 6'2"

Occupation: Pain in the ass? Just kidding! Owner of Padfoot's Joke Shop

**Remus Lupin**

Age: 32

Hair color and Length: Light Brown, short w/ bangs grown out a bit

Eye color: Blue Gray w/gold specs in them

Height 6'

Occupation: unemployed

**Lily Potter**

Age: 32

Hair color and length: Fiery Red, falls to about her shoulder blades

Eye color: Emerald Green

Height: 5'4"

Occupation: Works for the Daily Prophet as a Reporter

**James Potter**

Age: 32

Hair color and length: Black, REALLY messy, couldn't tell you the actual length

Eye color: Dark Brown

Height: 6'1"

Occupation: Auror

Harry Potter

Age: 13

Hair color and length: see James Potter

Eye color: Emerald Green

Height: 5'2"

Occupation: Third Year Student at Hogwarts

**Just thought that you might like to know all that. If not. . . ah well, I'm sure you skipped it. Enjoy the chapter!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!****

Chapter 4-That was cruel!

As Sirius put Marie down on her blanket covered with toys, he heard an odd sound come from the front hall. It sounded like. . .LAUGHTER!! There was someone there and they were laughing at him! He walked calmly (as he could) into the hall. Sitting facing him on the floor were Lily, Remus, and Suki. All three of them were laughing their heads off.

Remus looks up at him and says in a voice that was (supposed to be) calm "Hey Padfoot! Have Fun?" and then broke down laughing again.

In as controlled a voice as possible Sirius responded "Oh, I had a wonderful time! It took me an hour to get her to eat, and most of it got on me, I had to burp her and she spit-up this white stuff," his voice was, by now, just short of shouting, which made the others laugh harder, if that's possible "And THEN I had to change her! I had to use muggle wipes! It was the most disgusting thing I have ever done! It was cruel and inhumane! And you are just sitting there laughing at me!"

Sirius finally stopped ranting long enough to catch his breath, at which point Suki decided that she should take her chance to speak now before he was able to shout some more.

"Sirius, since we did torture you by leaving you here alone with the baby, making you feed her, burp her, and change her using muggle wipes, I'll take care of her tonight so that you can get a proper nights sleep. Deal?"

Sirius glared at them a moment longer and then sighed "You gotta promise not to do that again first!"

Lily laughed "Do what again? Leave you here, or make you change Marie's diaper, or make you feed her, or-"

"LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE WITH A BABY, MAKE ME FEED HER, BURP HER AND THEN-"

"Ok, ok, we promise, now is it a deal?" Suki cut in smoothly

Sirius puffed his cheeks out for a second, then exhaled and said with a sigh "Fine. Deal. That means you will put her to bed and all that right?"

"Yup! We'll handle dinner and all that too, but, you have to eat WHATEVER we cook!" Suki said with an evil laugh

Sirius whimpered when she said that. He had had her cooking a few times, for the most part it was delicious, but if she was mad or she wanted to mess with someone, you could never predict what she would cook. For all he knew she could be cooking squid or eel or something. (**A/N: I'm not meaning offence to people who LIKE squid and/or eel, I just personally er. . .dislike them very much ;;**) Lily noticed what Suki was doing and immediately assured Sirius that they would be cooking Chicken Alfrado with veggies for dinner. (**A/N: Don't ask me why, but that happened to be what I was craving at the moment**) He gave a sigh of relief and walked into the living room. Suki walked in after him and picked up Marie.

"Where are you taking monster child?" Sirius asked looking at the baby warily

"I'm putting her to bed so that I can work on dinner with out having to worry about what she's getting into, and besides, she's falling asleep on her blanket and so she should go down without much of a fuss." Suki walked out of the room and up a short flight of stairs at the back of the entrance hall, next to the kitchen door. She walked into the room at the very top of the stairs and closed the door behind her. 10 minutes later she re-emerged and walked down the stairs with a little glowing blue ball following her.

"What's with the little light bulb, Suki?" Sirius asked

"It's a baby monitor, there is one in with her, and this one follows me around so that I know if she is awake or asleep, and if she is crying or not. Blue means she is asleep and Red is awake. If she is awake and crying it turns purple. Anyway I have to get to the kitchen if you want dinner tonight!" and with that she walked back to the kitchen.

About an hour and a half later they (Lily and Suki) called Remus and Sirius to the table. Looking around Sirius noticed that Harry and James hadn't gotten home yet.

"When is Prongs and Prongs Jr. getting back?" He asked looking at Lily, who had started to laugh when he said Prongs Jr.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said through her laughter "He said something about a late Birthday Present for Harry and walked off with Harry in tow. And by the way, Sirius, I think I remember Harry telling you not to call him Prongs Jr. In fact I think he told you not to call him ANYTHING ending in Jr."

"Well, yes he did. But he's not here to do anything about it is he? I suppose I should come up with something else to call him, but Prongs Jr. is so, I don't know, CUTE!"

At that moment Harry and James walked in. "What's cute Sirius?" asked Harry

"Er. . .the baby! Isn't she adorable?!" Sirius said grinning nervously.

"Uh-huh. . . I think that Padfoot has gone off his rocker." James said setting a large silvery cage on the shelf.

"You think that is a new development? Heh. What's in the cage?" Lily asked looking at the cage with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and apprehension.

James grinned "Nothing. Suki asked us to get it for her, that's all. And as for Sirius, no I didn't think it was a NEW development, however I thought that he was seeking help." James ducked just in time to dodge a smack from Sirius.

"Very funny James, ha ha ha. Lily? I don't think you should feed mouthy boy here, he's being mean!" Sirius said in a perfect monotone.

"But Sirius, I thought you were hungry? Oh-well, more for me!!" James said and scooped a giant portion onto his plate.

"JAMES!! You know that's not what I meant!!" Sirius yelled grabbing the pronged spoon (**A/N What do you call those anyway? I know that they aren't PRONGed spoons! ; Right. . . bad joke.**) and scooping a giant portion for himself as well.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!! The rest of us would like to eat as well! Don't eat everything!" Lily shouted looking annoyed.

"You know Lily, I'd think that after knowing Sirius and being married to James for so long you would have figured out that telling them not to eat so much and leave some for everyone else is like telling them to stop breathing! We just won't let them have dessert! Send them to their rooms or something!" Remus grinned at the effect his words had on James and Sirius, at first they seemed happy about what he was saying, but the moment he had said 'No dessert' their jaws dropped and they stared at him in disbelief.

"R-Re-REMUS!! What do you think your doing?! You know we can't live with out full meals! Full meals count dessert too!! What's the idea of giving Lily ideas like that?!" James sputtered in outrage (**A/N: I love that phrase 'sputtered in outrage'**)

"Yea!" was all Sirius could say.

Lily and Suki had decided to play along with Remus, Lily would be bad cop and Suki would be good cop. Harry had decided that he had better grab food and run, because this could get ugly!

"You know Remus," Lily said looking thoughtful "I think your right. They shouldn't get dessert!"

"B-but Lily-"

"Lily! You should be ashamed of yourself! You too Remus! Depriving these two of their dessert!!" Suki exclaimed in mock horror. James and Sirius seemed to think that she was actually trying to help them though.

"Yea Lily, listen to Suki! You aught to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Remus, their right" Lily said and both James and Sirius brightened "that would be cruelty to animals!" James fell out of his chair, Sirius just sputtered nonsense, Suki and Remus both looked like they were having seizures, and Lily was trying desperately to keep a strait face.

"All right! All right all ready! Will you just let them eat! I want to eat before the food gets cold! Yes, Sirius, you and James will be allowed to have dessert!" Suki said and picked-up the pronged spoon and put some food on her plate.

Remus pouted "You ruined our fun Suki! No fair!"

"Remus, two words, Grow. Up. Besides you can still threaten to tell everyone what Siri wore to the party during third year if he doesn't serve you hand and foot." Suki answered while eating a piece of chicken.

Sirius groaned and Remus got a look of manic glee on his face and ate his dinner while humming a victory march. After everyone had finished dinner Harry came down and Lily went over to the oven and pulled out a raspberry pie (she had been keeping it warm) and pulled a box of ice cream out of the freezer. Everyone ate their dessert (some begged for more, who that could be? ::cough SIRIUS cough::) and went up to bed. Sirius' room was located right next door to Marie's, He was finally drifting off to sleep at around 12:00am (he stayed up to play exploding snap with Remus and Suki) when he heard the sound that he dreaded. . .

**A/N: I just realized how out of character I'd made Remmy. ; Oh well. He had too much chocolate. At least that's my excuse. Please review!**

**Animegirl**


	5. What he dreads the most

**Three Guy's Two Girl's and a….Baby?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: Nope. JK says she still needs Rem and Siri for her other books.**

**Dedication: To My Reviewers! Thank you for wasting your time on my story when I'm sure that there are other better stories you could read.**

**A/N: (Edited as of ****6/14/04****) Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!****

Chapter 5-What he dreads the most.

Footsteps. Heavy, slow, footsteps. As soon as he heard them Sirius' heart leapt up in to his throat. _Where are they coming from?!-I guess I'd better investigate. . . Heh, it's probably just James or something._ The only problem was there was a nagging little voice in his head that kept telling him he was wrong, that it wasn't James. He crawled out of bed, opened the door and stepped into the hall. He strained to hear the footsteps again and heard them, but couldn't decide where they were coming from.

He walked down the hall to his right, toward Remus and Suki's rooms and peeked in each door. Both times he found the person in their bed fast asleep. Shivering, he turned around and walked up to Marie's door and opened the door gently to check on her, she was sleeping peacefully. Then he heard them, loud and clear. The footsteps were above him, up near James, Lily, and Harry's rooms. Walking up the second short flight of stairs he peeked into Lil and Jamie's room. They were fast asleep, Lily curled up to James' chest, and James had his arms around her. Closing the door he walked across the hall to Harry's room and looked in, Harry was also fast asleep.

_If their all asleep, then who the hell is in the house?!_ Heart pounding, Sirius walked down the hall that went down to the other side of the house. He walked past the library, James' study (not that he ever used it), a closet, and the music room. The whole time the footsteps had been getting louder and Louder and LOUDER! Sirius was beginning to think that the person had an invisibility cloak or something. It sounded like the person was only about five feet ahead of him, he stretched out his hand in front of him and held his wand at ready in the other. All of a sudden the steps were behind him and stopped. There was no sound. Not the drip of water. Or the sound of the wind. Then he felt it. Two cold hands clasped his throat, he screamed and then-

Sirius sat bolt upright in bed. Someone was shaking him, telling him to wakeup. His vision cleared and he saw Remus and Suki sitting on either side of him on his bed. Suki was holding him by the shoulders and Remus was trying to control his arms. They both looked concerned, and Suki was extremely pale. (so was Remus, but that's normal.)

"S-Sirius? Are you all right? I was taking care of Marie, she had woken up and started crying, when I heard you scream. You must have been having a pretty bad nightmare to have screamed like that." Suki said all this while brushing the hair from his face.

Sirius smiled to himself. _Suki would make a good mum. She acts like one. She won't stop talking and let me tell her what's wrong!_ Here he started to laugh and both Suki and Remus looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." said Sirius sobering. "I was just thinking that Suki would make a good mum, she never shuts up long enough to find out what's wrong. She just keeps babbling about different things that could be wrong! Not that that's a bad thing!" he added hastily seeing the look Suki was giving him. "MY mum used to do the same thing." He said quietly. He sighed "I suppose you want to know what my dream was about?"

"If you want to tell us. You don't have to."

"I'd rather not. Maybe tomorrow morning. Later this morning actually. Some time after sun-rise if that's possible. Until then could we talk about something else?"

"Sure." Said a voice from the doorway. The voice turned out to be James, who was followed by Harry and Lily, who was holding Marie. "Why don't we talk about what you wore to that party at Amber and Suki's parents house in third year." James finished with an evil grin.

"But James, If we tell you I won't have anything to blackmail him with!" Remus pouted.

"Don't worry Moony! We'll find something! But you have to tell us! The suspense is killing us!" Harry said getting down on his hands and knees "Please?" he said giving Remus puppy eyes.

Remus smirked "You need to work on your puppy eyes, Padfoot can probably help you there, but I'll tell you anyway." Sirius groaned and buried his head in the pillows "Ok, this all starts Christmas holiday of our third year, Lils, Prongs, and Wormtail stayed at Hogwarts and Padfoot, Suki, and I were on the Hogwarts express on our way to meet her parents. Amber was sitting with some of her friends elsewhere."

**=Flashback=**

"Ha! I won again Sirius!" said 13 year old Suki. She, Remus, and Sirius were playing strip poker. (**A/N: cough**) Remus was smart enough to know when to get out, however, Sirius wasn't. He was down to his jeans and boxers, and had just lost his jeans. To Remus and Suki's amusement, he was wearing leopard print silk boxers. Remus leaned over and whispered something to her which she found extremely funny.

"Ok, Sirius, We've come to an agreement. If you lose the next hand, instead of taking your er….clothes OFF you will be putting them back on and dropping out of the game. You will ALSO," she continued just as Sirius started to look relieved "Be wearing a costume to my parents party. That Remus and I will pick out."

Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands. "And if I win?"

"As unlikely as that is," she receives a glare from Sirius "If you win you can put your clothes back on and keep your dignity."

Sirius takes a deep breath "Ok, then, here's to hoping I win!"

After being completely whipped in their match, Sirius put his clothes back on and sulked in the corner. Meanwhile, Suki and Remus held a whispered conversation all the way back to platform 9&3/4. Upon arriving the three of them dragged their trunks and pets off the train and began to look for their ride. They received stares because of the amount of animals they were carrying. Suki had a cat and an owl, Remus had an owl, and Sirius had a cat, an owl, a snake, and a ferret that he said looked remarkably like Malfoy. About five minutes later they spotted Suki's parents talking to Amber.

"She could've told us she had found them." Suki huffed stalking toward her sister and parents. "Hey! Amber! Why didn't you tell us you had found Mum and Dad?!" she shouted just as soon as she was sure they would hear her.

"Eh? I thought you knew where they were," Amber replied "And besides, all you had to do was send your owl to find them."

Suki huffed, grabbed a trolley and threw her stuff onto it. Then she followed her parents out to the muggle platform and over to their car. She could hear the others clattering along behind her. After throwing their stuff in the magically expanded trunk, they all piled into the back seat and Suki's Dad drove off. About an hour later they reached their destination, the Alexander Homestead. It was more of a mansion than a homestead, but they liked the name so they left it the way it was. After about 30 minutes of dragging trunks and animals into the house (whether the animals wanted to go or not.) Mrs. Alexander told them that they should get ready for the party. Two grinning 13 year olds dragged a groaning one up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

At quarter to 8 the guests started to arrive and at 8:15pm Suki and Remus descended the stairs, Suki was wearing a black dress with a gold chinese dragon curving up it, Remus was wearing a white turtleneck and black dress pants. And then Sirius came down. As soon as everyone saw him they burst out laughing. He was wearing-

**A/N: Please review!**

**Animegirl**


	6. insane laughter Oo

**Three Guy's, Two Girl's, and a…..Baby?! By Animegirl**

**Disclaimer: No. . . . .I WANT REMMY AND SIRI!**

**Dedication: smile to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story.**

****

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!**

_blah_ = thoughts

**_[blah]_** = thoughts inside of thoughts

**blah** = things that don't normally have voice, Mirrors, Hats, ect.

**(A/N: )** = ME!

**Chapter 6- Insane laughter**

**=Continued Flashback=**

-A leopard print dress that came to about mid-thigh. He was also wearing a large white boa, red lipstick, black high-heels, and had his hair in mini braids. He stalked down the stairs, walked up to Suki, sputtered for about 2 minutes, stomped his foot, and walked away through the laughing crowd.

**=End Flashback=**

Everyone was silent for a whole minute as Remus finished (except for Suki, who was on the floor laughing her head off) telling the story. Harry was the first to speak.

"P-padfoot? You wore a what with whats to a what???"

"A leopard print dress with a white boa, red lipstick, black high-heels, and had my hair in mini braids at Suki's parents' party." Sirius recited miserably

"Somebody take Marie! I'm going down!" Lily gasped between laughs

Remus had just enough time to grab Marie before Lily hit the floor next to Suki. James was chuckling and shaking his head, Harry was crying he was laughing so hard, and Remus had a very amused smile on his face.

"Your job is to make my life miserable isn't it?" Sirius groaned with his face in his hands

"Yes it is," Remus said cheerfully "However, now that we have YOUR embarrassing story out in the open, how about a story about Harry? Suki and I weren't around very much when he was little."

"Sure!" Said Sirius perking up immediately "What one to tell though?"

Harry glared at Remus "Moooonnnyyyyy! Why did you have to do that!? I've heard some of these stories! They are not things I want other people to know about!"

"Yes Harry, but Suki and I don't care. Do we Suki?"

"Hell no!"

Remus chuckled and turned to Sirius "Thought of the perfect story yet, Padfoot?"

A slow grin formed on Sirius' mouth "Oh yea. I've got the perfect one. James? Do you remember the time we were at Hogwarts with Harry and Lily to see Dumbledore? When he was 4?"

James looked puzzled for a minute then grinned "Yes. I think I do. School was in session right?" Sirius nodded "Then yes, I know the time you mean. That's perfect!"

Sirius' grin grew wider "I thought so. So. . . where should I start? Ah yes, It was about 2 weeks after Christmas. I had given Harry an extremely cute present . . ."

**=Flashback=**

"Sirius!" A very annoyed Lily Potter yelled "I can't BELIEVE you got Harry a Leather Jacket! He refuses to take it off!"

"That's a boy Harry! You show your mum just how much you LOVE that jacket!"

4 year old Harry Potter grinned up at his godfather "Yesh Padfoot!"

Lily groaned "Paaaaddddfffootttt!! Your not helping!" She glared at him again "What else have you been teaching my son?"

"Nothing Lily-poo! I haven't taught you son a thing! Prongs son on the other hand. . ."

"PADFOOT!!"

"Meep! Later kido!"

And with that one of the infamous Marauders scrambled down the hall, trying to get away from the wrath of Lily Evans Potter. At that moment however, James came around the corner, saw his wife's face, and started to retreat.

"JAMES LUKE POTTER! GET YOURSELF OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I EVER ALLOWED SIRIUS LEE BLACK **(A/N: Hello! I just thought I would mention that Siri's middle name doesn't belong to me. At the moment I can't remember where I saw that, but whoever you are, if you read my story and see this please tell me. I would be glad to give you credit! I thought it was really funny, but if you don't want me to use it, tell me and I will change it. Sorry for the interruption!)** TO BE THE GODFATHER OF MY CHILD!"

"Er. . .well. . . .You said that he could to make him stop whining about how unfair it was that Moony got to be Harry's unofficial Uncle."

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME?!"

"Er. . . .no dear."

Five minutes of fuming later. . .

"Lily? We really should be going. I'll go get Padfoot, you get a hold of Harry, ok?"

"Fine."

James walked into the Hall and glanced around, saw that the door to the TV room (They have one! Deal with it!) was open and walked in.

"Padfoot? We have to get going. Lily has calmed down now, so it's safe."

A head appeared above the back of the chair "You sure? I heard her yelling in there."

"Positive. Now come on!"

"Ok! I can't wait to see the look on old Sevvy's face! Muahahahahahaha!!"

"Padfoot," James said in a warning tone "We are going to see Dumbledore, not to antagonize Snape. Although, I only say this because Lily would kill us both."

"Poor Prongsie, afraid of his own wife!" Sirius said in a mock sympathy.

James just glared at his best friend and, grabbing a hold of Sirius' arm, dragged him into the living room. Lily was waiting for them next to the fire place with little Harry in her arms.

"Now. I expect you to behave yourselves while we are at Hogwarts! No blowing up toilets, tables, chairs, or students robes! Am I understood?!" Lily said looking rather evil.

"Yes Ma'am." James and Sirius chorused, looking rather down trodden.

With one final glare at Sirius and James, Lily threw the floo powder into the fire stepped in, and yelled "Hogsmead Station!" When James and Sirius finally arrived (It took a while because Sirius kept saying the wrong names, 'Hogshead Station' 'Frogsmead Village' ect. Whether he did this on purpose or not James wouldn't say --) they found that Dumbledore had sent a carriage for them.

Twenty minutes, One dirty diaper, and One carriage ride later. . . .

" 'ullo James, Lily. An' Sirius an' 'arry too! 'Ow are ye?"

"Hiya Hagrid!" Sirius said grinning up at the half giant "We're doing fine. We're here to see the headmaster. Dunno why, Lily and James only brought me to baby-sit Harry!" Sirius said pretending to be hurt.

"Sirius! You begged to come so that you could take care of Harry! You wouldn't leave us alone!" Lily said with some annoyance.

"Now, now, Dumbledore is waitin' for ye, so lets stop yer arguin' and go up an meet 'im, eh?" Hagrid asked smiling at the little group.

Lily smiled up at Hagrid "Of course, we probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Follow me then. Professor McGonagall woulda met ye, but she had a class to teach. So she asked me to take ye to Dumbledore for 'er." Hagrid said walking up the stairs toward Dumbledore's office. When they arrived in front of the Stone Gargoyle Hagrid said the password ('Chocolate Pepper Spider') and bid them all farewell.

"Sirius," James said turning to his friend "Would you mind taking Harry for a walk around the school or something? I think the both of you would be bored in here."

Sirius laughed "Ok, James. Come on Kido, lets go see if anything has changed since I was here!" He said with a wink.

"Sirius. . ." Lily said in a warning tone

"Don't worry Lily-poo, I'll behave myself!" Sirius said with a look on his face that said he probably wasn't telling the truth.

Lily just gave him the If-you-do-anything-to-get-in-trouble-while-we're-here-you-will-never-see-your-godson-again look. **(A/N I love the exaggerated look thing!)**

"Eheh, come on Harry, Your mother is scaring me. . ." Sirius said looking rather nervously at Lily "I promise, we'll be on our BEST behavior!"

"Sirius, coming from you, that could mean anything." Lily said shaking her head "Now go! And don't break anything! Or anyone!"

"Yes Lily!"

"Yesh Mummy!"

"James? Why do I think that Sirius ignored everything I said?" Lily asked while watching her son and un-official brother-in-law skip **(A/N: YES SKIP!)** down the stairs.

15 minutes later. . .

"Harry! We gotta go NOW! If McGonagall finds out it was ME who blew up the potions classroom she will let Snape throw me off the North tower!" Sirius shouted picking Harry up and running for the stairs.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" giggled Harry as his godfather sprinted away from the scene of the crime.

2 hours later. . .

"So, what did you and Padfoot do, Harry?" James asked smiling down at his son.

"We blew up da-"

"We went for a walk around the lake!" Sirius said nervously as he clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"You blew up the what?" James asked raising an eye-brow. "Never mind, Lily will show up the moment you say anything. Tell me later?"

"Sure thing buddy!" Sirius answered grinning. "So, are we leaving now?"

"We were suppose to, but Dumbledore invited us to a party this afternoon. It's for the students and their parents, but he thought we might like to join them. We can go home if you want, but I heard that a lot of our former classmates would be there to see their younger siblings. Lucius Malfoy will be here. . . ."

"Ugh! I want to go home then!" Sirius said looking disgusted "Have you cracked?"

James just smiled patiently at his best friend "Lily isn't feeling well, so Dumbledore allowed her to use a guest room to rest in. She isn't going to the party. . . ." James said grinning evilly.

"OooooOOo! Brilliant Prongsie! What should we do to our old _friend_?" Sirius said grinning just as evilly.

"Sirius, whatever we do we MUST remember this, he is eeevillllll! **(A/N: Sorry, inside joke ;;)**" James said giggling like a 5 year old girl.

"Heh! How could I forget! Hahahahaha! We're gonna make this a night Ferret Face will never forget! And guess what? I heard his son looks _just_ like him!"

"Poor kid, havin' a face _that_ ugly! I mean, he'll rival SNAPE for goodness sake!" James said shaking his head sympathetically.

"Heh, yea. So, what time is this party?" Sirius asked smirking.

"It's in an hour." James said returning the smirk "We should go get ready, and we are taking Harry with us!"

"Harry? Very good. . . .I will need his help with something. . . ." Sirius said doing an impersonation of a mad scientist.

"Hahaha! Padfoot's funny daddy! Where's Mummy?" Harry asked giggling up at his father.

"We're going to go see her right now Harriekins!" James said picking Harry up in his arms and walking toward the guest room he was sharing with Lily. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in about 45 minutes, Sirius?"

"Oh, but what am I going to wear!" Sirius said skipping toward his room. "I'll be there!" **(A/N: He is at Hogwarts frequently, so he has his own room)**

Five minutes later. . .

"Alright Harry! Let's go get you changed huh?" James said walking toward the entrance to his and Lily's room. The room was located on the 4th floor behind a portrait of an Asian Woman who was walking under a cherry tree. Inside, the room had large bay windows that looked out over the lake, mahogany furniture, a large fire place to one side of the room, and a set of large oak doors that led to the bedroom. Harry laughed at a picture of an old man that hung above the fire place; the old man was obviously unhappy there was a child in the room and kept pulling faces at everyone.

"Lily? I found Harry, where is his change of clothes?" James shouted as he entered the room.

"They are in the chair by the fire place." came the muffled reply.

"Thanks Lils! Are you feeling any better?" James asked as he struggled to get Harry out of his old clothes and into the new ones.

"No. . ." came the rather miserable sounding reply.

"I'm sorry honey; do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I just need to sleep for a little while. You and Sirius had better behave yourselves! I'll make sure I ask Professor McGonagall about the party. . ."

"Yes dear," James said nervously "Harry, why don't you play with your little Dragon toy." James said handing Harry the miniature dragon Hagrid had given him for his last birthday.

"Yes Dada!" Harry said giggling as he grabbed for his favorite toy. James smiled and went into the bedroom to change his clothes. About an Hour and 30 minutes later **(A/N: And guys think that GIRLS take forever to get changed? No offence guys! Just poking fun.)** James emerged and, picking Harry up, made his way toward the Entrance Hall. When he finally got down there (He kept taking wrong turns! Honest!) Sirius was waiting for him just outside the Great Hall.

"Prongsie! What took you so long! I think my hair started to turn grey!" Sirius said running up to James & Harry and picking them up into a bear hug.

"Ha ha, Padfoot! Now will you please put us down!"

"Oops! Sorry James! Hehe! How is Lily doing? She isn't TOO sick is she?" Sirius said looking a little worried **(A/N: I didn't want to make them seem heartless! She IS sick after all!)**

"She's ok; Madame Pomfrey said that she was just exhausted. She really needs to get more sleep. . . Anyway, shall we go?" James said, a grin forming on his face.

"Of COURSE darling! We don't want to keep our public waiting, now do we?" Sirius answered with one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. Taking Harry from James he ran headlong into the Great Hall, and smack into (Who else) Lucius Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore. "Hi, Professor! Malfoy."

"Sirius! Ah! And little Harry too! I was wondering when I would run into you! Where is James?" Dumbledore asked smiling at them.

"James should be here any minute, I sorta grabbed Harry and ran. . . .eheh." Sirius answered looking sheepish.

"Well, Black, lets just hope you don't get charged with kidnapping then." Lucius said in a monotone.

"Haha Malfoy. Professor? I don't suppose you would mind holding Harry for a minute? I am beginning to wonder where James is. . . " Sirius asked looking behind him.

"Of course not!" Dumbledore answered taking Harry from him. Little did Dumbledore know that Sirius had given Harry his wand. **(A/N: Ehe, do you see where this is going yet? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;)** Looking over at Malfoy, Harry started to laugh.

"What is so funny child?" Lucius asked glaring at Harry.

"Nufink!" Harry said looking innocent "Vertimos!" As Harry said the last word he pointed Sirius' Wand at Lucius' face, and a beard began to form. Full of rage, Lucius grabbed Harry.

"Why you-" But Lucius never finished the sentence because Harry had just pissed all over the front of his shirt. "Grrrrrrrr!" And, throwing Harry back at Dumbledore, Lucius stomped off to find a change of clothes. Of course, James and Sirius had gotten there in time to see the whole thing.****

"That's a boy Harry!" Sirius yelled as he took his godson back from Dumbledore and using his wand to clean Harry up again "You remembered everything I told you- I mean, where did you learn that? That was AMAZING!" Dumbledore just smiled and excused himself. If anyone else had seen what Harry had done, they didn't say anything.

"Sirius, I'm going to find Charlie Weasley, you'll take care of Harry right?" James said still laughing.

"You need to ask?" Sirius answered with a grin "We're gonna cruise for babes! Right Harry?"

"Coos for babes!" Harry shouted excitedly. James just shook his head and headed off to find Charlie. The words "Don't get slapped too much" floated back to them.

"Ok, Harry my boy, are you going to help me find a girlfriend?" Sirius said twirling around in a circle. Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Ok! What do you think of that blond over there?"

"No."

"No? Ok. . . how about. . . the red head over there?"

"No."

"No? Hmmm, how about the brunet over there?"

Harry stared at the woman for about five minutes before he finally said "Yes!"

"Yes? What makes you like her?" Sirius asked curiously.

"She's a nice lady."

"How do you tell? Never mind. Here's what I want you to do. . . ."

Ten minutes later. . .

"Awww! What a cute little boy! Where's your mummy and daddy?" Asked the young woman Sirius had pointed out moments before.

"My mummy isn't feeling good, and my daddy is talking to somebody. My name's Harry! Who are you?"

"Sorry to hear your mummy isn't feeling well. My name's Luna Baltane, pleased to meet you!" Luna said smiling.

"Peesed to meet you! Will you dance with me? Peese?" Harry asked trying to give her puppy eyes.

"Hehe! Of course!" She answered with a curtsey and, picking Harry up, walked out to the dance floor **(A/N: Did I mention there was one there?)** "So, why did you want to dance with me, I'm sure that there are a lot of lovely ladies your own age here."

Harry put his finger to his mouth and thought for a minute or two "Because you're nice, you have a pwetty smile, you said that you would dance with me, and. . . ." Harry thought for another minute and then started prodding her chest **(A/N: My brother did this when he was about 3)** "And you have nice boobies!"

"Oh! You little rascal!" Luna said in surprise as she put Harry on the floor again.

Harry took a short running head start, slid to his knees, and said "OW! I feel good! Na na na na na na na! I feeeeeel nice! Like sugar and spice!" By now, almost everyone in the room was laughing their heads off. However Harry's little performance was cut short by-

"SIRIUS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE MY SON DOING?!" Lily Potter had arrived.

"Ehe. . . Lily! I thought you were sleeping. . . ." Answered an extremely nervous looking Sirius Black.

"I was! But I thought I would come and 'check up' on you and James, to make sure that you were behaving (Snape and Malfoy started laughing at this) yourselves!" Lily fumed as she picked Harry up off the floor.

"Ehee. We were behaving, right James? James? JAMES?!"

**=End Flashback=**

"Actually Padfoot, that situation ends up being just as embarrassing for you as it does for Harry." Remus said after Sirius had finished the story.

"You. . . .You did what??" Suki said looking at Harry " Did you REALLY poke her in the boobs?"

"Uhuh." Harry answered with his head in his hands. "Sirius told me to though!"

"I am almost glad he did," Lily said looking thoughtful "It is something we can embarrass you with at your wedding. . . ." **(A/N: My mom and dad are threatening to tell embarrassing stories about me when I get married --)** Harry just groaned again.

"James, why haven't you said anything yet?" Remus asked turning to face him. James had a very odd look on his face.

"What time is it?" He asked ignoring Remus' question.

"Er…" Sirius  twisted around so that he could grab the alarm clock "5:30, why?"

"I wanted to make sure I had time. Your story reminded me of A Lily Story!" **(A/N: plug! Go read Sierra Charm's story A Lily Story! It isn't done yet, but It's really good! There is also a prequel! So, after you finish this, go read! ::loses all her readers to the better story:: T-T)** James said looking excited. "Do you remember in our 5th year, about 2 months after she and I started dating? We were in Hogsmead?" The moment James had said "5th year" Suki had started laughing (It had been a very funny year!)

Sirius looked over to where Remus was sitting and started snickering "Yup! I remember!"

"I remember as well. . ." Remus muttered, turning an interest shade of red.

Lily just gave James the Don't-you-dare-James-Potter-or-you-will-be-a-lonely-man look.

James returned the look with I-love-you-sweetie-and-you-don't-REALLY-want-to-hurt-me look.

Remus gave all of them the Oh-shit look and buried his face in his hands.

"Now, where should I begin? Ok, it was the 3rd Hogsmead visit of the year. . ." James began.

**=Flashback=**

16 year old Lily Evans walked into the Three Broomsticks and glanced around the room, to see if her friends had arrived yet. They hadn't. _I bet they're at Zonko's! They are ALWAYS late and at Zonko's! And they've corrupted Suki too! The only friend that I have that they hadn't either corrupted or dated [after they breakup the girls aren't so friendly] and now they have corrupted her! I need a butterbeer!_ She thought starting to fume. Walking up to the bar she ordered herself a butterbeer and then went to find a table. About 20 minutes later her friends finally arrived…carrying bags from Zonko's. _Grrrrr, I knew it!_

"Hia Lily-poo!" Sirius exclaimed walking up to her table "May I sit down?"

"You are late. You are 20 minutes late. You are 20 minutes late because you were in Zonko's." Lily said through gritted teeth "Where is James?"

"Ehem er. . .I think he is over there," Sirius points to the coat rack "He's hiding. He wanted us to find out what kind of mood you were in before he came over here."

"Oh he did, did he? Well you can tell him that I am very upset and that if I get my hands on him, he will never be able to have children EVER!" Lily said before getting up and stalking up to the bar for another butterbeer (her forth). Seeing that Lily was gone for the moment James ran over to the table where his friends were now seated.

"How bad is it?" he asked looking worried.

"J-james, sh-she p-p-promised t-to m-make s-sure y-you w-w-would n-never h-have ch-children i-if sh-she g-got h-her h-hands o-on y-you." Peter said. **(A/N: As much as I hate him, He WAS their friend in Hogwarts so. . .he won't talk very much -- ::growl:: Stupid little rat….)**

"Heh, I guess we shouldn't have stayed at Zonko's so long, eh Prongs?" Sirius said grinning at his friend, and being completely unhelpful.

"Haha Padfoot. Hmmm, maybe I should. . .apologize?" James asked glancing at the bar, where he could see Lily glaring at him.

"I'd say that was a good idea, Prongs." Remus said as he stood up. "I am going to go get a drink myself; I will try to calm our little flower down a bit while I am there."

"Thanks Moony." James muttered. Remus just smiled and walked toward Lily.

"So, do you think he'll be able to calm her down a bit?" Sirius asked as he watched Remus speak to Lily.

"I don't know. . .I hope so though."

"For your sake James, I REALLY hope so!" Suki said looking overly pleased with the situation **(A/N: She's Psycho! Muahaha! Just like me! j/k)**

"Y-you r-really n-n-need help A-alexander." Peter stuttered, giving Suki a wary look.

"Calling each other by our last names now Pettigrew?" Suki answered bitingly. **(A/N: Just cos he's there doesn't mean I have to be nice. : P)**

"Enough! Both of you! Peter, stop calling Suki by her last name! Suki, be nice to Peter!" **(A/N: Didn't I just say I wasn't going to be nice?)** James said, sounding rather annoyed.

"All of you shut up, because here comes Remus." Sirius hissed at them.

"Well, she is somewhat calmed down. Still pissed off, but calmer than before." Remus reported upon reaching the table.

"Is she still going to hurt me?" James asked glancing toward his girlfriend.

"I don't THINK so." Remus answered looking skeptical. There was a muttered "awww" from Suki when he said that. "That's a GOOD thing Suki." Remus said giving her a disproving look. "Although, it might be interesting to see Prongs get beaten up by a girl half his size. . ."

"MOONY!" James shrieked in outrage.

"Hahaha! You sound haha like a GIRL James!" Sirius gasped out between laughs. "Uh-oh here comes LILY!"

And there she was walking toward their (her) table. Remus glanced over his shoulder at her, but someone called his name so he turned back to try and find the person. As luck would have it Lily, only a couple of feet from the table, tripped. She would have landed on her hands and knees, but to stabilize herself, she grabbed the nearest thing to her. . .Remus' behind. Remus, not expecting an 'attack' like this, yowled and jumped about five feet in the air. James, Suki, Sirius, and Peter all sat in shocked silence for almost a whole minute. . .and then (with the exception of James) started laughing their heads off. Remus and Lily both turned bright red.

"Lily! You-you. . ." James started.

"Just grabbed Remus' ass?" Sirius added looking very amused

"It wasn't on purpose!" replied a still red Lily.

"Yea, SURE Lily! Was it in our 2nd year that you were saying how in LOVE with him you were? Or our 3rd?" Suki asked looking thoughtful. "You thought he was sooooo cute! She said stuff like this: 'Isn't Remus so sweet?! He offered to help me with my DADA homework! ::sigh:: Isn't that sweet Suki? Suki?? SUKI??!' She was like that all the time!"

If possible Lily was blushing harder and Remus looked rather intrigued. "She said that about me? Really? Wow. . .I always thought she liked Sirius. . .I KNOW she thought James was an idiot. . ."

James, who up until now had been silent, started to babble "You liked Sirius?! And Remus?! You thought I was an IDIOT?! What-when-where. . .???" He was losing grip on reality.

"Er. . .James?" Lily asked before going suddenly wide eyed "Put the butterbeer down! JAMES!!"

**=End Flashback=**

"What did you do with the butterbeer? I must know!" Harry shouted, almost strangling his father because that was were he chose to stop speaking.

"Ehee, I recall him dumping it down the front of her shirt, and then picking up my glass and Padfoot's glass and then dumping them over OUR heads." Remus answered shaking his head "Your father was sooooo jealous that Lily had found Padfoot and I attractive. Heh. I recall him paying dearly for the butterbeer incident later though. . .although, he couldn't have paid TOO dearly because you are here today!"

"Reeeemmuuss!" Lily groaned

**A/N: Well, there are some changes, I wanted to change the. . . incident with Remus there as it seems to be in…bad taste. But. . .eh. It stays. Please review!**

**Animegirl**


	7. An interesting breakfast

**_Three Guy's, Two Girl's, and a…..BABY?! By Animegirl_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I did, certain people would not have died in book 5! *hiss growl***

**Dedication: To Flame Rhiannon who convinced me to continue this.**

**Alda: Thank you! I really hope you will keep reading!**

**Danni: ^^ Hey! *glomps* How are you? Can you believe I am writing again? Oo; this is indeed a miracle. . . .let's celebrate! xD**

**Flame Rhiannon: ^_____^ Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories so much! And I hope you'll check out my other ones when I get them posted!**

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Not much to say, I need a beta though. So if any of thou art willing, would any of you mind proof reading my fics? You'd get to read the chapters before anyone else, new fics, and so on. I know it's a lot of trouble, but I would really really appreciate it! And you probably won't get bothered by me too often, as I don't have much time to write. Anyway, I am talking far too much. Enjoy the chapter!**

~*~Chapter 7- An interesting breakfast

Sirius glanced around the room. Everyone had become oddly silent after James finished his story and all the laughter and talking had died down. They were all lost in their own thoughts, some thinking of days gone by, some thinking of the adventures ahead. And he, Sirius Black, thought of. . . . Breakfast.

He cleared his throat softly to get everybody's attention. (**A/N: O_O; *has a sudden image of Umbridge hem heming* HE CLEARED HIS THROAT! HE DID NOT HEM HEM! And have I said ho much McGonagall ROCKS? xD) When he was sure everyone was looking at him (yes that includes Marie!) he grinned. He grinned so broadly that Remus was suddenly reminded of a rather . . . . . dramatic prank Sirius played on Snape one year, it had involved glue, purple hair dye and pink panties. And so he began to worry for the children in the room. (The adults could probably survive, but what about poor Harry and Marie! They could be mentally scarred!)**

"Is there something you would like to say, Padfoot?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Why yes, Moondoggy, there is!" answered Sirius. He grinned even more when he received a glare from Remus. There was a long pause in which no one said anything.

"And that would be . . . . Padfoot?" James asked.

"I want breakfast!" was the reply. Apparently Sirius thought this was rather obvious and that everyone should have known this.

Remus gave a mental sigh of relief. Stupid Sirius, he thought nearly gave me a damn heart attack! 

Meanwhile, everyone else was simply staring at Sirius. Finally Lily rolled her eyes and said "Oh really? Well you and James have kitchen duty."

Sirius' grin faded somewhat. He hated kitchen duty. The dishes and machines confused him, and James was absolutely no help. He would just stand there, leaning up against something, and smile while he, Sirius, (or more likely Remus) did all the cooking.

"But Lily!" Sirius whined "Can't you make Remus help me? James is a complete prat and doesn't help at all!" he was now pouting and giving her the most convincing puppy dog eyes ever. (And that's something, as he mastered that art years ago.)

However, Lily was either a) too tired to notice, b) too tired to care, or c) had finally found a way to resist the 'Puppy dog eyes of DOOM', because all she said was: "Just go Sirius!" She shook her head and turned to James "And James? I will be checking on you! So you had better help out! Also, I do not expect you to go down there, get some bowls, cereal, and milk! I want eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice!"

"OH! OH! I want blueberry pancakes, bacon, and a glass of milk!" Suki said, suddenly on her feet and bouncing up and don with her hand in the air.

Remus smiled at James and Sirius "I think I will have the same as Lily, only I want tea instead of orange juice. Now, I am going to take a shower and I expect breakfast to be ready when I am done." Casting a parting wolfish grin at the unfortunate duo, (**A/N**: Probably because he knows that all his fan girls [or at least most of them] like the idea of him in the shower) he walked out of the room whistling lightly to himself.

"Suki? Would you mind changing Marie, and then getting her some breakfast? I believe we all know what would happen if we let Sirius do THAT!" Lily said with a laugh.

Suki smiled brightly and picked up Marie. "Sure!" she looked down at the baby "Are you hungry sweetie pie? I bet you want your diaper changed huh?" Marie just cooed and giggled in response. "Ok then!" Suki said as she turned to Harry. "Don't forget to tell your Da and Sirius what you want! You wouldn't want something like oatmeal would you?"

Harry pulled a face. "No way! Thanks for reminding me!" he said as Suki grinned and left the room.

Sirius and James groaned as Harry grinned maniacally at them. "I would like: waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice!"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Geez Harry! That's more than _I eat!"_

Harry laughed at the astonished looks on his father and Godfathers faces. "Well, I am a growing boy! Right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Do you know how lame and cliché that sounded?"

"Of course!" Harry answered grinning.

James smacked his hand to his forehead. "Who is this & where did he come from?!"

"I was just wondering that myself." Sirius muttered.

"He is your son Harry, James!" Lily smirked "And if you don't know where he came from . . . . then I wonder who his father is. . . . " Lily looked thoughtful and turned to Sirius "And Padfoot? I know that your parents weren't around much, but I thought that after all these years you would have figured it out. . . . (**A/N: I just wanted to mention that Sirius' parents are not going to be canon, I started this story before Order of the Phoenix came out, and I had a plan for them at the beginning. Just wanted to clear that up! ^.~) Well, I suppose I could explain it to you." She took a deep breath " When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much-"**

Finally coming out of his state of shock, Sirius jumped to his feet and cut her off "LILY! Stopstopstop! Believe it or not, my father DID have this conversation with me! It was bad enough the first time! HE USED MY SISTERS BARBIE DOLLS!"

At the same time James stopped staring open mouthed at Lily and leaped to his feet next to Sirius "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONDER WHO HARRY'S FATHER IS?! **_I AM HARRY'S FATHER!"_**

Lily was leaning against the door jam laughing her head off at the two hysterical men. She waved her hands in a motion that said 'SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS', and remembering what happened the last time they ignored her, Idiot one and Idiot two immediately stopped shouting.

"Thank you." Lily said smiling at them pleasantly. "Now, you two need to go start breakfast. Harry, you need to bathe. And I am going to take a nice, long, hot bath." And before either of the men could say a word, Lily and Harry had disappeared out the door.

"This bites." Sirius said scowling.

"Yup, it does." James answered moving toward the door. "We had better get going. They are going to be expecting breakfast asap, and we have a large order to fill." Sirius nodded unhappily and followed James down to the kitchen.

"Now James, you DO plan on helping right?" Sirius asked as soon as they walked through the swinging kitchen doors.

"Of course! If I don't, Lily will kick my backside to Egypt and back!" Sirius thought this was entirely possible and grinned at his best friend.

"So," Sirius said, now grinning like a maniac "where do we begin?"

~*~1 hour, a dozen broken dishes, and much splattering of pancake batter later~*~

"Well. . . . . I think we did fairly well. I mean the food looks good! Really good in fact! The kitchen on the other hand. . . . . " James glances nervously around the room.

"James, you are a moron." Sirius said rolling his eyes. He flicked his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Instantly the room sparkled. "Now, was that so hard?"

James shook his head sheepishly. "I suppose we ought to shower before we serve breakfast."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Lils will kill us if we don't. And besides, I don't trust you to use a cleaning charm on me! The last time you did, I ended up with neon green hair for a month and detention for two! And don't get me started on the Quidditch match! Imagine! The Gryffindor beater sporting GREEN hair in their match against Slytherin!"

"That was in our third year." James grumbled. "I've gotten a lot better since then."

"Sure, sure. What ever you say Jamie." Sirius said with a smirk. He cast a spell on the food to keep it warm, and left to take a shower.

"What do you mean 'Sure, sure.'?! AND DON'T CALL ME JAMIE!" James yelled chasing after Sirius.

~*~15 minutes, 2 showers, and a brief argument over nicknames later~*~

"Ok! Are you guys ready to be wined and dined?" A now clean Sirius asked with a grin.

"I don't think any of us ordered wine, Padfoot." Remus said smiling politely at his friend.

"Shut up Moony. No one asked for your opinion." Sirius answered with a slight scowl on his face.

"I want Remmy's opinion!" Suki exclaimed hopping slightly in her chair. 

Sirius' scowl deepened and he turned to face Lily, James, and Harry. "What? No comments from the peanut gallery?" 

"Oh shut up and serve breakfast already!" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Besides it's a known fact that Remus' opinion is better than yours." Remus grinned, Marie cooed and blew spit bubbles, and Suki continued to hop slightly in her chair.

Sirius, still scowling and sending death glares at Remus, trudged toward the kitchen behind James.

"Ok!" James said beaming "Which meal was which again? Padfoot? Padfoot? PADFOOT?! Quit your sulking and help me!"

Sirius pouted "But, but! Suki and Lily like Moony more than me! So do Harry and Marie! And I bet you do too!"

By now James had a noticeable eyebrow tick. "Padfoot. . . . I am going to say this very slowly. Maybe you will be able to understand. Although I doubt it. You are impossibly easy to tease. Was that simple enough?" (**A/N: @_@ ß Siri trying to keep up with James. xD)**

"James? YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Sirius, pouting more than ever, grabbed two plates (one of which James was pretty sure belonged to Harry as it was piled into the ceiling.) and stormed out of the kitchen. It would have been a grand exit if on his way through the door he hadn't slammed into Remus. Thankfully Remus' reflexes saved the plates (and food) from certain doom. Sirius however was even less pleased, he snatched the plates out of Remus' hands and stomped all the way to the dining room.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hey James, Suki was getting impatient and wanted food. I came to see if you needed any help?"

"That would be great. Thanks Moony! Why don't you grab those plates there, they are yours and Suki's. I'll grab the pitcher of Orange Juice and the pot of Tea. I don't suppose you could balance the Milk could you?" 

"Yup, I can." Remus replied, balancing the plates on one arm and took the pitcher in his other hand.

"Great! Now all I'll have to come back for is Padfoots plate and Mine!" James said smiling and holding the door for Remus.

After he was sure that the door was not going to swing back and hit either him or Remus, James let go of the door and walked toward the little used dining room. Usually they would just eat in the kitchen, but Sirius decided that it was a special occasion (he and James usually avoid the kitchen like the plague) and that they would eat in the dining room.

When James and Remus finally reached the dining room ("WHAT IS THE POINT OF HAVING A DINING ROOM SO FAR FROM THE KITCHEN!?") Sirius was heading back toward the kitchen. He walked by without giving James and Remus so much as a look. James rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with his foot. Suki was bouncing in her chair chanting "I want break-fast!! I want break-fast!! I want break-fast!!" Lily and Harry were trying to eat their breakfast, but kept choking on it every time Suki made them laugh. When Remus put Suki's plate in front of her she stopped bouncing, jumped to her feet, and gave Remus a hug that he was sure cracked about three ribs.

"Thank you!!" She said and then dropped down into her chair and started eating. Unfortunately Sirius had seen the entire thing.

"I knew it! I knew they liked you more than me! And now I have proof!" Sirius shouted, glaring at his friend.

Remus, who had been setting his plate and the pitcher of milk on the table, now stared at Sirius. "Padfoot, what are you going on about?"

"Yea, Sirius, why do you think we like Remus more than you?" Harry asked, giving his godfather a confused look.

"Be-because! You think I'm stupid! But you're stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Sirius shouted pointing at Remus. Suddenly, three people shouted "STUPIFY!" and Sirius was out like a light.

"I really don't think he got enough sleep last night." Lily said rolling her eyes and tapping her wand on the table absently.

"I agree." Remus muttered twirling his wand in one hand.

"So," Suki said, waving her wand so that red and gold sparks floated around a distressed Marie's head, (she didn't understand all the yelling and why Sirius had fallen down) making her giggle. "Who gets to carry the stressed one upstairs? It would be rather horrible of us to leave him in the middle of the dining room floor covered in bacon."

They all glanced at Sirius. "I suggest we eat first and then decide what to do." Remus said calmly.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Suki asked looking at him curiously. He had been staring at her rather intently for the past few minutes.

"You are sitting still. You are being serious. You are not moving at all. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" everyone blinked.

"So! Breakfast! What are you going to eat James? Siri boy is covered in what you had planned to eat, so I guess we need to find you something else." Suki said completely ignoring Harry.

**A/N: Not as long as the last chapter, but I wanted to post something . I also know it is poor quality, but I have rewritten it 5 or 6 times! Anyway please review! I am going to work on getting some of my other stories up, I have a few anime stories I want to write, then I will do another chapter for this. I already have about 600 words in the next chapter, so when I actually sit down to write it shouldn't take too long. Till next time!**

~*~Animegirl~*~


	8. Memories

**_Three Guy's, Two Girl's, and a. . . .BABY?! By Animegirl _**

****

**_Disclaimer: NOT MINE! T-T_**

****

**_Dedication: To the very wonderful people who reviewed. _**

****

**_A/N: *beep* Hey! You've reached Animegirl, I'm not here right now, but please leave a message after the beep or series of beeps. Thanks!_**

Chapter 8: Memories

The corridor was dark. The only light was that of the moon streaming through a crack in the curtains. Sirius squinted into the dark trying to discern any object that he might trip over. Seeing nothing he moved cautiously forward.

At what he guessed to be halfway down the hall, Sirius spotted a small shiny something on the floor a few feet in front of him. He walked forward, knelt down, and picked up the small object. He tried to hold it toward the light in hopes of seeing what the thing was. It's too dark in here, damnit. he thought with a growl Where am I anyway? This doesn't look like James' house. . . .

[doesn't feel like it either.] a voice whispered in the back of his mind. Sirius shuddered and looked at his surroundings again. Looking behind him, he could still see the tiny sliver of light reflecting of the white paint on the walls. Looking ahead, all was dark. The carpet on the floor seemed to go on for a few feet more, before disappearing into a bleak and empty void.

For a split second Sirius considered turning back, back to his only point of light, before shaking his head and continuing toward the emptiness that stretched before him.

~*~Meanwhile-with Lily and James~*~

"James?" Lily asked, poking her husband.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should go wake Sirius up? He's been asleep for a long time now. . ."

"He was really tired Lils. I think we should let him sleep a while longer. If he isn't up by the time Suki, Harry, and Remus get back, then you can go wake him up." James replied, attempting to balance Marie on one knee, and a pile of scrolls on the other.

"Ok. . . .I just have a bad feeling. . . ." Lily muttered, walking to the door of the living room and looking up the stairway.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Lils. Could you take Marie? I've really got to finish these forms."

"Hm? Oh. Sure." Lily sighed and turned away from the door.

~*~ Back to Sirius~*~

So that's the end of the hallway? Another room? Sirius had been walking in the suffocating darkness for what felt like hours. The only way out of the hall appeared to be through the door in front of him. Well. . . .it can't be any worse than this place. . .

He reached for the handle, but the moment his fingers touched it, the entire hall lit up. Sirius spun around looking for anyone who may have turned on the lights. There was no one there and no where they could have gone so quickly. 

The hall wasn't overly long, maybe ten yards, and was decorated with portraits of people that Sirius recognized, but couldn't name. Around the ceiling was a border of gold and silver leaves that came down and framed the door. Altogether, not a very frightening place.

Remembering that he had picked something up earlier, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a watch. An antique watch. It was made of silver, tiny chip diamonds created a wave like pattern around the face, and a slender red satin ribbon had been threaded through a loop in the top. 

This is. . .no. It couldn't be. . .She's been. . . Sirius shook his head and put the watch back in his pocket, then turned and reached for the handle again. But like before, the moment he touched it, it was like someone had come in and switched things around. The hall was dark again, but instead of the suffocating darkness of before, the windows lining the right side of the hall had been uncovered and moonlight streamed inside.   
  
For a moment, everything was silent. Then, two dark haired boys, maybe nine years old, came sprinting down the hall toward him laughing excitedly. They stopped just short of the door, reached out, threw it open, and ran to the other side.

"Hey! Wait!" Sirius shouted after them, grabbing the door before it could close, and running into the room.

The room was large and brightly lit. The source of light was a beautiful crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the floor was made of white marble, and the chairs, made of cherry wood with white and gold satin cushions, had been pushed back against the walls. On the far side of the room, a giant set of double doors guarded the main entrance where guests would normally enter. To the left and right a set of stairs circled into the room and high glass windows paneled the walls.

The sound of glass breaking interrupted any further examination of his surroundings. Sirius ran to the staircase on the right, as the sound had come from that direction. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, the two boys from before were standing maybe half a dozen feet away. Sirius was about to call out to them again when a woman in her late twenties/early thirties came racing up the opposite stair. Her black hair was half done up into a bun and she wore an elegant dark blue evening gown. A look of relief washed over her face as she spotted the two children, but quickly changed it to a mock glare as she got closer.

"And what was that?" the woman asked the boy nearest her.

"Nothing!" The boy answered, giving her a charming grin. 

"Oh really? Then what's that?" she asked pointing to a rather large lump in the carpet.

"er. . . .it's freckles! You know how stupid that cat is." The boy answered again, beginning to look a little nervous.

"Well, I should move him then shouldn't I?" the woman said, starting to move toward the carpet.

"But Mrs. B! You'd get your dress covered in cat hair!" the second boy exclaimed, stepping up next to his companion.

"Don't worry Jim! It would only take a quick cleaning spell to fix that." Mrs. B answered, grinning and taking another step forward.

"But Mr. B is already impatient, he probably wouldn't be willing to wait for you to perform the spell." Jim reasoned.

"Yea!" piped up the first boy "Dad looked ready to scream fifteen minutes ago!"

"Your Da was ready to scream because you had taken all of his socks and dropped them into a bucket of purple dye, Seer." Mrs. B answered taking another step toward the delinquent duo.

"Exactly!" Seer exclaimed "Would you _really_ want to aggravate him more?"

Mrs. B laughed and hugged both boys "Just make sure freckles isn't there when we get back, ok?"

"Yes Mum!" Both boys answered laughing and grinning.

"Erin! We're going to be late!" a masculine voice called from below.

"Coming Julian! We'll back around eleven, Seer, try not to break anything else, ok?" Erin said, kissing her son on the forehead. 

"Of course Mum! Why would _we_ break anything?" Seer asked, giving his mother the most innocent look he could conjure. (It wasn't really working though.)

Erin just laughed and finished putting her hair into a bun. "Seer, remember that Krys is sleeping in her room. Check on her every now and then, she's been having horrible nightmares lately and I-"

Sirius, who had been watching the entire exchange, felt his heart begin to race as the room was plunged into darkness. The woman and two boys were gone. The windows that had surrounded him were boarded up, and the once beautiful chandelier was shattered, the broken crystals scattered across the floor. Everything was covered in a deep layer of dust.

Leaning over the railing and looking down into the room, Sirius felt, rather than saw, the dark figure staring back up at him. He shuddered involuntarily as he pulled away and pressed his back against the wall.

The swish of a robe on the stairs told Sirius to get out of there, fast. He took off at a sprint to the stair on the far side, away from his nightmare. He ran down the stairs, taking them three at a time, and then ran full speed across the marble floor, slipping on broken shards of crystal. He reached the double doors, threw them open, and entered another hall. Like in the previous room, all the windows had been boarded up, however, the boards here had large cracks in them and allowed the moonlight to seep in. It was not the beautiful, shining moonlight that Sirius was used to, instead it was a sallow, sickly light, and it gave a gruesome, haunting shadow to anything it touched.

Sirius continued to run as fast as he could, ignoring the pain caused by tables, vases, and other decorative objects lining the halls as he tripped over them. He could feel the dark thing following him. Slowly, taking it's time, allowing him to gradually run out of energy. 

Finally, the cluttered hall began to open up, more and more doors lined the walls. He guessed they must be bedrooms or social rooms (libraries, sitting rooms, ect.) or something along those lines. Useless. Coming around a corner, Sirius spotted a staircase, it was in the middle of the hall on his left. He made it to the stairs and collapsed against the rail, gasping for breath. Looking back the way he had come, he saw the shadowed figure come around the corner, walking slowly, so so slowly, toward him. Panic began to overtake his senses as he pushed away from the rail and half ran half tripped down the stairs. Stars exploded in his head as he went head over heels and bashed his head against the white marble floor. 

Lamps flared to life illuminating the entrance hall, and the young girl standing in the middle of it. She stared at Sirius with fear shadowed eyes, but the fear wasn't directed at Sirius, it was more like the fear and helplessness that you see in the eyes of Azkaban prisoners. Sirius had never experienced the horrors of Azkaban, but he had seen the results. He glanced at the stairs, the specter stood waiting at the top, just out of reach of the lights. 

"You see it to?"

Sirius jumped at the voice. "Y-yea. Where are we? What IS that?"

"You know where you are Sirius. And you know what that creature is." The girl replied in a soft, almost whispery, voice. 

Sirius frowned. "Why would I say I don't know where I am if I do? And I most certainly don't know what that. . . ._thing_ is. Who are you?"

The girl smiled sadly. "You are trying to forget this place. Trying not to remember what happened here. Trying to forget that _thing_ and what it did. You know who _I_ am as well. Though I am not how you remember me."

"That doesn't even-" before Sirius could finish the lights were again extinguished and the shadows returned. The girl started to cry as the specter made it's way down the stairway toward them. Sirius leaped to his feet, grabbed the little girl, and ran toward the exit. He grabbed the handle and yanked the door open so hard that it nearly came off it's hinges. If anything, being outside, under that moon, was worse than being inside. There was nothing to offer protection. Trees created monstrous, looming shadows that reached out to grab and suffocate anyone unwary enough to get too close. 

Sirius raced around the side of the house until he came to a high stone wall, guarded by a tall, black metal gate. Shifting the girl around so that she was hanging off his back, Sirius jumped up, grabbed a hold of the upper part of the gate, and pulled himself over. They now stood in a large and extravagant garden. The flowers, once bright, cheerful, and full of life, hang dead, giving the garden a very haunted feel. The once bubbling fountain was over grown and full of stagnant water, and slimy, green ooze covered the ornately carved angel that had once been the pride of the garden. 

"Do you know where you are, Sirius Black?" a cold, rasping voice startled Sirius out of his thoughts. The girl clinging to his back shivered and tried to make herself as invisible as possible. "Or do you intend to continue to suppress these memories? I will not allow you to get away from us."

**_A/N: *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_**


End file.
